


Stuck

by TrollianLegacies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollianLegacies/pseuds/TrollianLegacies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he fucked up, Karkat is suddenly forced to reside at Nepeta's hive. A rough start, hijinks, janky writing, and smut on Chapter 8 for all you fucking pervs, everything a slashfic needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Hands Abandon Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeulinLeijon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeulinLeijon/gifts).



"Really? You think I can walk all the fuck over there? Oh, take public transportation, great, yeah, so all the blue-bloods can go and hang me up by my own intestines for you all to see." Sighing, Karkat turned off the communication crab and sat on what was left of his couch. Turning around, he watched his custodian chitter and snap at the worker drones for a bit before returning to the tedious work of figuring out whose hive he could stay at. Only a few trolls were within a couple days journey, and three of them he was _not_ going to stay with. Terezi was out of the question; their relationship had been waxing back and forth from flushed to black, and at the moment it was feeling pretty black. It didn't help that he shared her with Eridan, and that she was on her cycle for the next two weeks or so. The other four trolls were Vriska, Equius, Tavros, and Nepeta. For obvious reasons, he couldn't crash at Vriska's or the monstrous blue-bloods place, which left Tavros and Nepeta.

Karkat walked between the piles of rubble that used to be his hive, kicked around bits of furniture that'd had the misfortune of being incapable of withstanding several tons of gypcrete. "I liked the damn place too." Sweeps of his grubhood gone in seconds. He picked up a faintly recognizable chunk of wall and nostalgically tapped it against his head. It felt like only yesterday that his lusus had thrown him down the hall for having been out so late. Never again would he be able to pass the dents and scrapes from scuffles long past. A faint chittering by his ear brought him out of his nostalgic meloncholy. "Yeah, it could've been worse. Fuckface." _Smack_. Worth it.

Rubbing the back of his head, he walked away towards the edge of the forest, staring into its dark, foreboding depths. Between a rock and a hard place indeed. Cerebral carinogens, or a prolonged death of daily pouncings. At least one Sollux had offered to let him stay, but the moronic dipshit lived somewhere in the 6th compact-hive district, and it wasn't really easy to take his stuff all the way to his hive. "Oh, fuck me." He Pestered Leijon, inquiring whether she was willing to take in a temporary hive-mate. "I'm really going to regret this."

While he waited for a reply, he made his way over to his custodian who was still arguing with the worker drones about the rate at which they could rebuild the hive. As far as he could tell, the Condesce had upped military production once again, and even with the new breeding facilities, there still weren't enough drones, so only two would be commissioned for rebuilding his hive. Great. Half of a sweep at _best_ before he could move back in, unless he had a few boonbucks to get a new hive. 

He retrieved his vibrating husktop from his pocket, tentatively reading the reply. She'd accepted his request, for better or for worst. Grabbing his custodian's attention, he eventually managed to explain that he'd gotten somewhere to stay. After some arguing and bruises, his custodian finally agreed and returned to the worker drones to presumably argue some more. 

After grabbing his sack of clothing and other such necessities, he began his trek into the forest armed with his ever-present sickle , heading to the coordinates provided.


	2. 2

First off, Karkat didn't hate trees or large plants. They were fine, he completely understood the necessity for them to exist for life to be possible on Alternia. But why the fuck did they have to grow so fucking close together? And the humidity, fucking shit, he could see the individual droplets in the air. The whole fucking forest was like a sauna. Not even a clean one too. Every fucking time he put his foot down, it ended up in some small shrub or some damp, nauseating muck and some small beast or chitinous exoskeletal invertebrate would crawl out and fly away, usually right into his face. The last thing he needed was for something to scratch his face before he got to Nepeta's hive. Fuck forests.

After what felt like a dozen sweeps of hacking and slashing his way through low-hanging branches, bushes, and small rodents, he finally arrived at... Nothing. There was a clearing, yes, like there should be, one that he vaguely recognized. When was the last time he had been there? A sweep ago, maybe? Sighing, he set down his two bags and sat down, pulling out his husktop. Yes, these were the right coordinates, that cliff looked somewhat familiar, and there were clear traces of large corpses having been dragged across the clearing. Everything said this was Nepeta's hive/ festering shithole, and yet no sign of the actual entrance to it. He took a swig of water and began pacing around the clearing with the distinct, prickly sensation on the back of his neck like he was being watched. Obviously she would be waiting, the crazy pyschopathic, autistic cattroll she was. He was safe for maybe a minute or so, until the 'purfect' cinematic moment arrived, or until she got impatient. Or maybe she'd gone completely feral living out in the wilderness like this and was just going to cull him where he stood. Karkat glanced around nervously, sickle in hand, wondering how much she could've changed in the past sweep. 

Hopefully she had matured somewhat like he himself did, and had also stopped being obsessed with meow-beasts, but no matter what, he found himself unable to imagine that small, sweet, and incredibly annoying and persistant cattroll. The entire time he had known her Nepeta almost had seemed like she wanted to be around him anytime they made contact, but the few times he made an offer to humor her she hurriedly refused and hid behind her hulking beast of moirall. Goddamn that guy was scary, his big, glistening muscles and that stare... never took off those fucking shaded spectacles. Good riddance. Even though he was trillions of deciunits away, probably already shipped out to some godforsaken system into deep space, he still felt that the brawny, sweaty monster would still find some way to shatter his ribcage.

He shuddered at the thought of what would happen to him if Equius ever found out that he would be staying with Nepeta. Feeling increasingly more and more worried about his vulnerable position in the middle of the clearing, he started looking a bit more closely at the actually place where he was sure the cave entrance used to be. It looked... unusual. Like the wall of mixed minerals wasn't really... real, or textured properly. He stepped forward and finally broke through the effective distance of the illusion and saw that the entire cliff face was just paint. Cleverly applied dyes and tinctures, speckled, splattered, and applied seemingly at random to make the entrance disappear into the rock wall. He glanced in, calling out to the cattroll. If she would just fucking say something already... Really, he wasn't in the mood for 'playtime' or anything. He was hot, sweaty, and his tolerance for bullshit was getting dangerously low. The last thing he needed was to be tackled by the little bitch. He wiped the sweat from his brow and grabbed his belongings before walking cautiously into the cave, unaware that he'd gained another shadow. 

No. Fucking. Way. Calming her bloodpusher, Nepeta crouched down a little closer to the dirt, doing her best not just to look, but to _be_ as inconspicuous as possible while remaining ready to pounce. You are as quiet as the moon, as invisible as the very air. You are not in the shadows, you _are_ the shadows. Fuck, she was excited. She had told herself many, many times that she was completely ofur him and stuff, and she really had matured, even with only Pounce to really teach her anything(which he didn't do much of). And then suddenly, out of nowhere, here was the little crabtroll, not so little anymore, asking for room and board at _her_ hive! She couldn't help but feel a little flattered that she had been his first choice, what with the way the troll had treated her in the past and his relationship with Terezi. Hopefully Terezi hadn't been lying about him having matured a bit too. She sensed footsteps and crouched down even lower, wriggling her butt in anticipation, waiting until he was almost right on top of her before-


	3. Jumped

"Hey Nep-" Something small but surprisingly heavy slammed straight into him just as he called out for her, two hard points pressing painfully into his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. His back hit the dirt and he opened his mouth to yell, but with his lungs failing to function his mouth just opened and closed like some pathetic waterbeast out of water. After a few seconds of choking on his own muscle contractions, he finally managed to get his lungs working again, gasping for breath so he could yell at Nepeta. It wasn't until he got a few air-sac's worth of oxygen that he finally registered that the troll on top of him was speaking. "-in a while, gosh you look different, but not really at the same time. You been working out? I bet you have, I can feel your deltoids right there. Dunno why you want to be a threshecutioner, but whatever. So, how've you been doing, 'cuz I'm doing alright really, but I haven't heard anything from you in _sweeps_ , and-" Groaning, he pushed Nepeta off to the side and rolled over onto his stomach, gingerly feeling the two points where her horns had dug into his chest. He was certain he could feel bruises developing already. Ignoring the grinning cattroll, he hefted his bags onto his shoulders and stomped off into the cave. Gogdamn he wanted to yell at her, but he did not want to chance being thrown out. 

What a big ol' grumpy-pants. "Hey, Karkitty, don't be like that." Had that been too much? Crud, she hadn't hit him that hard, had she? Jogging to catch up with him, she walked by his side, half reaching for one of his bags. "So, um, you're staying here, right? I mean, duh, but, how long? Because Pounce kind of wants to know..." She took note of the middle finger and backed off, holding up her palms. "All right, fine, fine. Set up in the social block then, on the right." Jegus. She watched as he walked away, holding her twitching tail in her hands, wondering when Karkat had gotten so much... older? His shoulders, stance, his height... Thank goodness there was a tangible height difference. She remembered every one of their encounters having been especially awkward because he had been so short. Sighing with disappointment, she walked off into her respiteblock, figuring she'd just let the grumpy pants do his thing.

Muttering a small "Thanks" as he stalked off, he dumped his stuff besides a pile of cushions and laid down among the soft, pillowy quadrilaterals, lifting up his shirt to see where her horns had hit him. Dammit, they _were_ bruising. Sighing, he took out his husktop to flip through his messages. Some dumb stuff from Terezi telling him how much she hated him for 'cheating' on her with Nepeta, an invite from Sollux to play some online game, and some other random crap that had somehow got through his 'Absofuckinglutely-No-Fucking-Bullshit' filter. Leaving his husktop beside him, he decided to walk around the hive some more, having never really spent any significant amount of time in it. He took a brief sniff, having learned to never trust his eyes after spending so much time with Terezi. Definitely Nepeta's place, and... strong too. One sweep, so about 4 to 5 heat cycles? Definitely at least 4. "Nepeta, you need to get out more and find yourself a damn matesprite." he muttered to himself. Stepping into the culinary block, he looked around at the various containers and cabinets, opening them at random. The standard nutritional protein sludge, a myriad of edible vegetation, and a lot of meat, cooked and uncooked. He took out a small slab of what seemed to be waterbeast meat and took out a frying pan. He set it down on the incalescence plate, letting the pan heat up before adding some fluid lipids and placing meat in it, savoring the sizzling sound as the meat cooked.

Nepeta looked up from her tablet at the sound of cooking meat and frowned. Did he really just... Asshole. He could've at least asked before taking some food, even if she had enough supplies to last her an entire sweep if she didn't hunt. After saving her sketch, she set her small hivetop aside and stepped out of her respite block, sneaking into the C.B. "Tch." At least he seemed to know what he was doing. Creeping up behind him, she got up the tips of her toes and set her head down on Karkat's shoulder. "So, whatcha cooking ?" She giggled at the way the troll jumped and cursed at her, casually leaning back against the counter.

"Dammit Nepeta, don't fucking sneak up on me like that, I'm trying to fucking cook here."

"With my meat, I notice."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I was going to go out of my fucking way to try and find you in this fucking labyrinth. Besides, you have enough fucking meat to feed and clothe an entire hive complex. And their lusi."

"You still should've asked me first."

"Fine, I will then next time, Jegus."

Same old, same old. Once he'd calmed down a little, she noticed he was trying to sneak peeksat her, his ocular spheres drifting over her body. It was rather of flattering, and she giggled a little. Had she finally changed enough that she was able to get his attention? Karkat realized he'd been caught and looked away quickly, and she giggled again, and found herself starting to blush. She rather liked the attention. 

"It's fine, you know. I couldn't help myself furum looking earlier, even if you still haven't really changed."

Karkat glared back at the cattroll, growling, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Relax Karkitty. Jeez, one might think you had something _big_ lodged up your nook." She laughed yet again at how angry he was getting and how red his face was. Terezi hadn't been lying after all. Definitely a mutant. A cute one too.

"Look, I just meant that you still kind of look and seem the same, only, you know. Taller. Nicer." 

"Oh. Um, well, thanks I guess. You look pretty good too." 

"Thanks." She blushed again, wringing her tail shyly.

In the awkward silence that followed, Karkat cooked whilst Nepeta watched. Gogdamn, when the fuck did she get so _cute_? It was almost unfair how cute she was, from her hair, to her face, to her rumble spheres... From the look of them, she obviously hadn't done anything for a few days too, which made Karkat unbelievably uncomfortable. The idea of Nepeta touching herself... it was unthinkable, yet incredibly arousing. He felt himself getting somewhat hot under the collar and searched for a topic to break the ice . He eventually settled on her tail, the blue appendage waving back and forth through the air behind her. "So, your tail. Terezi told me about it."

"I guess she would've, wouldn't she." What a little gossiper. "I do love my tail a lot, not matter what Terezi says. It's really nice and a whole lot better than my old belt." She saw the look Karkat was giving her and knew what he was really getting at. "Look, it wasn't really his fault, he just- he just doesn't know his own strength."

"You got that fucking right."

"It was a fucking hug! He isn't used to them, and I kind of pounced on him anyways... It's all fine though, because now," She grinned and deftly picked up a knife from a rack behind her with her tail. 

"I have this pawesome, new and improved spine that's almost twice and strong. And this tail, of course." She flipped the knife through the air a few times before flipping it with expert precision into the cutting board by Karkat's head, grinning the whole time. Karkat of course, flipped out somewhat. 

"Jegus fuck Nepeta, fucking say something before you pull shit like that." he complained, pulling out the blade and tossing it back.

"Aww, but what would be the fun in that?"

Some things, it seemed, never changed. After a another few minutes of silence aside from gentle hiss and crackle of the frying meat, he flipped the finished meal onto a plate and sprinkled some sodium chloride grains on it for flavor. He cut off a small slice and skewed it with a bifurcated eating utensil, and then chewed it slowly. It wasn't until after he swallowed that he noticed Nepeta staring at the meat hungrily. That fucking face.... He grumbled as he pushed the plate towards her, watching in fascination as she quickly devoured it, not even stopping to breathe. The whole thing was gone in a matter of seconds, the troll tearing through it like she was some starving clawbeast before delicately wiping her mouth with a disposable scouring cloth. "Fucking hell, when did you last eat?"

"A few minutes ago. Why?"

"Well, Jegus, how often do you fucking eat?"

"I dunno. Kind of all day, I guess."

"Fuck, how do you stay so fucking skinny?"

Nepeta blushed and looked down shyly at her feet before composing herself. Dammit, she was _not_ doing this shit again. Yes, he was handsome, and maybe he was a little bit nicer, but she was over him. No way was she going to fall for it again. 

She felt somewhat thirsty after eating and stepped over to her thermal hull. She reached in and pulled out two green bottles filled with some viscous, dark green fluid. Equius probably would've yelled at her for quite a while if he knew she was was in possession of such beverages, but to tell the truth she really didn't see that much harm in it. The concentration was too low in the drinks to do any damage to her cerebral cortex at all, and the effects were a gogsend. To be able to just drink and relax without having to worry about anything was worth whatever the stuff did to her. Uncapping her bottle, she offered the other to Karkat.

"Thirsty?"

"Sure, I guess."

That was entirely unexpected. What the fuck was going on? He'd come in expecting a shy, quiet little troll who didn't drink and swear. This was not the Nepeta he remembered. Maybe Equius had been holding back some sort of wild, vulgar, party beast this whole time. Or maybe Nepeta was just becoming like every other fucking troll in Alternia. Which was good. Probably. 

He peered cautiously at the amber fluid, untrustworthy of any sort of soporifics after his experiences with his matesprite. Unable to think of a realistic reason for the drink to contain something other than sopor, he opened the bottle and took a small sip. The cool, bitter liquid trickled down his throat, sopor already spreading into his system. "That's pretty good. Thanks."

She smiled, pleased that he shared her taste in soporifics."Glad you like it. Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable." She took his hand and quickly dragged him off to her social block before he could protest."


	4. Chapter 4

Her hand firmly gripping his, Nepeta pulled Karkat along into the social block, unaware that his ocular orbs were glued to her pert rump. He felt more than a little guilty for doing so and pulled his eyes away. He sat down opposite of Nepeta and slid down into the cushion pile, shocked by how amazingly comfortable and pliant the little puffy quadrilaterals were. He allowed himself to sink into the pile, every single muscle gradually relaxing and transmogrifying into jelly. 

Gazing around at the cave walls, his eyes eventually settled back on Nepeta who seemed to be occupied with her tail, transfixed by its wavelike motion. Still sipping his drink, he watched her eyes follow the tail flit through the air before her hands closedon it, giggling a little to herself before releasing it and repeating the whole thing again. It was mesmerizing, exactly like watching a meowbeast, which she kind of was in a way. Wishing she had normal furniture like every other fucking troll in Alternia despite his unparalleled level of comfort, he leaned back into the pile, draining the rest of his drink and enjoying the calming effect it had, closing his eyes and drifting into a half-conscious stupor.

"You want another one?"

"What?" Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he glanced around the block, having completely forgotten where he was. _Fuck_ sopor. As much as he loved the calming sensation it produced and subtle taste, the shit always made him forget what happened after he drank any more than a bottle. He realized he'd just been staring at Nepeta for almost a minute and quickly stammered out "O- okay". 

Snickering at the troll's humorous expression, Nepeta bounced away into the culinary block, thinking about how adorable Karkitty looked when he was clueless. She would definitely be getting her new hive-mate intoxicated in the future. She grabbed two more pale green bottles from the thermal hull and took them to the social block, dropping one into Karkitty's lap on the way to her cushion. Uncapping and sipping her drink, she watched Karkitty stare at his bottle, swirling around the dimly glowing fluid before drinking almost half of it in one gulp. 

"Damn Karkitty, thirsty much, huh?"

"Shut up." Grumbling and shivering, he wondered why the fuck there weren't any blankets around, and why the hive was designed so poorly as to let wind flow directly from the entrance to the inner core of the hive.

"Do you have any heating or something? Or at least some fucking blankets so my gluteus doesn't freeze the fuck off. Fuck it's cold in here."

"It's not like any of us are good at thermodynamics as a wriggler, bulgemunch." Wondering herself about the lack of any insulating fabrics, and scanned the block for anything to keep herself warm. Her eyes settled on Karkitty and she got a wonderful idea, something which she would never have tried if they hadn't been drinking. With a mischievous smile on her face, she stealthily crawled over to the recumbent troll and straddled him, laying her head down on his warm chest, draping her overcoat over them.

"Woah, what the f-"

"Calm down, shushshushshush... " She held a finger up to his lips, settling back down once she was certain he'd stopped struggling. She sighed contentedly and let her hands tangle in her captive's unkempt hair. "It's nice and warm, see?"

"Yeah. Sure." She was right, it _was_ warm. He finished off what was left of his drink and set his hand down on her back, rubbing in a circular motion. Was that...? Was she purring? He wasn't even sure if that was physically possible for a troll, but gogdammit it was cute. 

"...Fuck."

"Hn?"

"Nothing." Maybe a little too cute. He desperately attempted to shift his rapidly stiffening bulge, one hand stuffed in his pockets, his body endeavoring to shift without Nepeta taking notice. 

She was settling back down, smiling her overly pleased smile when she felt an abnormal lump that hadn't been there before. Her pleased expression turned into one of confusion, until she realized what the protrusion was. Heat spread through her nook and face, her entire body urging her to reproduce despite her mind's exigent refusal. _No, this is... not right?_ Whatever it was, she was not giving in to her desires. Instead, she settled back on her favorite pastime, teasing Karkat. She grinned mischievously, prodding the troll's flushed cheeks. "What's wrong Karkitty? Meowbeast got your tongue?" 

"Sorry, just slowly suffocating as I'm being crushed by this incredibly dense mass of lipids." A painful grunt escaped his throat as Nepeta lifted up her rump and roughly sat back down on his bulge. 

"You were saying?"

Groaning, Karkat managed to squeeze out, "Y-yeah, no I'm good here." 

God _damn_ she was enjoying this. Smirking satisfactorily, she settled back down one last time, closing her eyes and nuzzling up against her hive-mate's gradually rising chest, giving into her lust in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy WIP, only been writing a few sentences a day at most. Suggestions and criticisms welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat awoke late in the morning with slightly aching shame globes and a dull, pounding headache. Groaning, he sat up and tried to recount the previous night's events. His hive fell apart, he carried his stuff to Nepeta's cave-hive, drank a lot, and... Was that it? So far as he could tell. Nepeta had obviously let him use her coat as a blanket because she was overly nice and all that. He left it on a nearby cushion pile on his way to his belongings, sifting through them until he retrieved a clean set of clothes, same old pants and black shirt. 

He wandered around for several minutes through the labyrinth-like hive, trying to find the bathing block. Eventually he heard the faint noise of Nepeta singing. Following the noise, he finally found his way to the bathing block. Steam wafted up from the bottom of the entrance, and Nepeta's surprisingly good singing voice drifted through the door. It was nice, but as much as he'd like to stay and listen, he needed to get cleaned up. He banged on the door as he grumbled "Hey, hurry up in there, other trolls need to use the ablution trap."

Oh, he was awake. She wished he had stayed asleep longer, he had been so cute sleeping under her coat. Leaning out from behind the curtain, she yelled back, "In case you haven't noticed, this is my hive, so I can take as stay in the ablution trap as long as I damn well please. You're welcome to join me if you think you can keep your hands to yourself." She half-hoped that he'd actually take her up on her offer.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." For some reason the implication that he was some filthy pervert irked him more than it should. 

Unsurprisingly he hadn't joined her, so she shut off the water and began drying herself with a fluffy, absorbent cloth that was several times too large for her. 

"So..." For some reason, Karkat had the distinct feeling that they had done more than just shared a drink and bantered, yet didn't want to sound like he had wanted anything to have happened. Which he didn't of course. Obviously. "Did... What'd we do last night?" 

"Oh, you know. Stuff." Wrapped in the cloth, she stepped out and sidled suggestively over to the crabtroll, leaning into his face and whispering "We had a few drinks, and then you started getting frisky and put your hands right up in-" She giggled and playfully squeezed the troll's cheek as she passed. "Relax, I'm just screwing with you. Turn the knob left for cold, right for hot, and make sure you turn it slowly, unless you're careful it'll freeze you or combust."

Karkat watched open mouthed as she disappeared around the corner, rubbing the spot on his cheek where Nepeta had touched him. A painful twinge from his nethers alerted him to his hardening bulge.

"Jegus."

Shaking his head to himself, he walked into the bathing block and set his clothes down on a nearby counter-top. He stepped underneath the spigot, turning the water pressure up to half and then gently turned the temperature up until the whole block filled up with steam. It felt nice to finally be clean after yesterday's hike through the forest of nightmares. He didn't take too long to wash up before drying off and putting on his fresh clothes. Well, as fresh as clothing could be after being in a bag for a day. 

When he walked back out into the main hub of the hive, he found Nepeta in the culinary block wearing an adorable little apron. From the smell and sound of it she was frying something probably really terrible for one's cholesterol levels and delicious. His digestion sac grumbled hungrily, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since his the previous night's 'meal'. Hoping for a bite of whatever Nepeta was cooking, he crept over and glanced over her shoulder. 

"Hungry, Karkitty?"

"A little. What is it?"

"Strips of fatty butt-meat from an oinkbeast I killed yesterday."

"...I don't think I'm very hungry anymore."

"It's tastier than you think. It's a bit like a mouthplosion of goodness, and ever since I tried it I've been addicted. Here!" Nepeta picked up a strip from a nearby plate and held it up to his face, wafting the aroma under his nose. Karkat tentatively picked up the strip and licked it, staring at it doubtfully before biting into it. She grinned as his facial expression changed from confusion to true love. He reached out for another piece, only to have his greedy digits smacked away by Nepeta.

"Hey, that's _my_ breakfast."

Annoyed by having been denied more of the heavenly sustenance, he grabbed another anyways and chewed on it while grumbling, "Why the fuck would you let me try it, and then not let me eat any?" 

"Make some yourself then. This is plate mine, I'm going to eat it, and then I'm going to go watch a movie." 

Karkat grumbled some more before pouring out some more oil onto the pan and dropping a few strips of meat into the sizzling fluid lipids. At least her hive had some decent food. He could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to MeulinLeijon

Karkat sat on his couch in the middle of Nepeta's social block, husktop on his lap, her tablet in one hand, thinking back on the past few lunar cycles and flipping through pictures stored on the tablet. Every now and then he'd glance over at Nepeta who was busy painting and talking to her lusus. Over the last few lunar months he and Nepeta had gotten incredibly close, and while neither of them had made a move towards a moirallegience, let alone a matespriteship, both were almost certain they had feelings for each other. They cooked, ate, and worked out together, took turns watching movies they liked, drank a lot, had a party or two. Karkat frowned as he came across a picture of him standing in the aqueous channel with his ridiculous-looking wet hair. He didn't remember Nepeta taking any pictures. They'd both came back with a lot of burns that night; Sol was not particularly kind to the skin of Trolls. Pictures of them sitting together on the couch. Some from the party they'd had at Nepeta's hive a lunar cycle ago. Jegus, Kanaya had been _plastered_. A lot of Nepeta selfies (gogdamn she was cute) and a lot of pictures of food they'd made together. Skins, kills, pictures of Karkat sleeping half-naked on the couch- "Oh Je- Dammit Nepeta." She'd forgotten to hide her bucket folder again. Blushing furiously, he quickly hid away the folder for her and set the tablet down. 

Nepeta turned glanced behind her at Karkat sitting on the couch, looking handsome as always, and red-faced; apparently he'd found her stash again, though it wasn't like she tried to hide it. It had been an accident at first, him finding her stuff or her with her door open(she needed to relieve a bit of stress now and then, especially with him around and when she was on her heat), but then she started leaving her door open on purpose, just hoping that one day he'd make a move. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, though they'd both given each other 'favors' once or twice whilst undergoing their respective heat cycles. Nepeta sighed at returned to the conversation she'd been having with Pounce de Leon.

For the most part, Pounce had been very accepting of Karkat and took to him quite readily; Pounce quite liked the troll, but the damn wriggler hadn't quite taken to Nepeta like Pounce had initially hoped. Sure, she'd seen them sleep on the couch together and 'assist' one another every so often if she had manipulated them correctly, but even with all of Pounce's assistance and contributions of soporifics, there was no bucket-filling, nor did there seem to be any in the near future. Pounce grumbled and purred softly at Nepeta, trying to get her point across.

"This lunar cycle!? I thought-" Pounce interrupted her, informing Nepeta that her information was quite reliable, having gotten it straight from the Vantas boy's Custodian, who's info was always valid. The drones were coming around collecting buckets to bring to the Mother Grub; the demand for fresh soldiers was rising. If Karkat was found to be living in Nepeta's hive, no matter the reason, and there was no bucket to be produced, they would have to fill one fast or be culled.

"But that means..." Pounce nodded and growled lowly before loping away into the cave to nap, the message clear: 'Fuck the Vantas boy, or he has to go." 

Nepeta bit her lip, glancing back at Karkat, who seemed to be vidpestering with someone. She was definitely flushed for him, but after his initial rejection of her so many sweeps ago, and his current refusal to make a move towards _any_ of the quadrants, she wasn't quite certain about how he felt for her. "...Fuck it." Some of Karkat's unwillingness to give up had rubbed off on her. She _knew_ there was something between them, and she was going to do her very damn best to get him to be her matesprite. Taking off her painters apron, she skipped off into to her respiteblock to go change into something nicer.

"KK, it'th been half-a-fucking thweep, and you haven't done jack thit."

"Maybe its because I don't want to be rejected and have to move out."

"You're not going to get fucking rejected, the'th obviouthly fluthed for you, everyone knowth it. The wath all over you at the lath party, you two were practically pailing on the couch."

"So what? We were both wasted, and I'm amazingly intelligent and handsome."

"And yet you thtill have yet to go any further than 'friend with occathional benefitth'. Tho much for thame globeth."

"What, you don't think I can get with her by this lunar cycle?"

"I don't think you have the globeth to get with her in a million thweepth in a million parallel univertheth."

"Fuck you and your bifuricated bulge, I'll be her matesprite by _tonight_."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about my bulge."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about my relationship with Nepeta."

"What, you would've rather I jutht let you be culled by the droneth?"

"No, I would- Aw, fuck you, go soak your skull in your nauseous, projectile vomit-inducing mind honey and then vivisect yourself with your telekinetic mind powers."

Karkat grumpily ended the vidPester session and set aside his husktop. Sollux was right in one respect; Karkat didn't have the globes to ask Nepeta to be his matesprite. She was so cute and flirty all the time, they both shared many of the same interests(kinks included), did pretty much everything together, and yet... Karkat wasn't sure she liked him back all that much. Just because they helped each other out a few times or slept with each other didn't really mean anything. He'd heard from Terezi and eventually realized himself that Nepeta had felt flushed for him, just before he stopped talking to her over a sweep-and-a-half ago. Obviously she didn't like him anymore, or at least didn't want him any more than as a friend. 

Some things made him think otherwise though. Nepeta had asked to take pictures of him posing many times, to 'serve as a template fur my drawings', though he suspected she didn't get as many commissions as she suggested, especially once she started asking for pictures of his bulge. He'd had to sleep very lightly that week. Then there was the countless times they flirted, both while drinking and otherwise. There was something a little more than friendship between them for sure. 

Whether she really felt flushed or not didn't matter to Karkat, not today; He'd been issued a challenge, and dammit if he had to make Nepeta fall in love with him by tonight he'd do it. Just act natural, cuddle with her more, put on a romcom, cook some good food, maybe a few soporifics, flirt some more... That would work, right? Karkat sighed and wished he'd courted with more than just one troll in his entire, sad, sorry existence and stood up to go change into something more suitable than exercise shorts. Maybe a real shirt too, that collared shirt Nepeta said looked good on him. Karkat set aside his husktop and left for his makeshift respiteblock.


	7. Chapter 7

Nepeta examined herself in the reflective vanity slate in her respiteblock, turning around to see if her purposefully inadequate shorts showed off her posterior enough, flicking her tail back and forth. Her shirt seemed good enough, a tight fitting sleeveless that hardly covered her abdomen and accentuated her somewhat unsubstantial rumble spheres. Despite Terezi's and Kanaya's assurances, Nepeta still felt incredibly insecure about her body. She kept Terezi's words in her mind about how most of the time trolls don't even notice a trolls' rumble spheres as she squeezed and adjusted them in an attempt to make them look larger. Feeling nervous and more insecure than ever, she stepped out of her respiteblock.

Following the smell of some grandiose culinary creation in the making, she tip-toed into the culinary block. "Ohmygosh-" She quickly ducked back around the corner at the sight of Karkitty and covered her mouth, her tail on end. Had he noticed her? She desperately hoped he hadn't. In the brief glimpse Nepeta had gotten, she instantly seen that all of a sudden that he was _hot_. He had changed into that amazing buttoned-up collared shirt that looked fantastic on him and had evidently done something with his hair. On top of that, he was wearing an apron, cooking something with those aromatic, fatty, oink-beast strips they both were addicted to, and smiling, a facial expression that seldom adorned his face. That smile, that shirt, and those cute little horns poking out through his hair... She wanted to fill his bucket, _now_. Even as she thought it she felt a slight wettening between her legs; it was obvious to her now that he was the perfect matesprite. Nepeta touched herself a little, trying to get the pheromones flowing before she finally joined her friend in the culinary block.

Soft footsteps interrupted the gentle sizzle and crackle of frying food, a floral scent subtly permeated throughout the block, almost undetected by Karkat's olfactory senses. He turned, his eyes widening at the sight of his favorite cattroll. To say she was dressed would be incorrect; she was easily wearing a third of what she normally did, and she wasn't even wearing that filthy old hat of hers again, and was cuter for it. Karkat's eyes drifted across the troll's lithe figure. The shorts were definitely appreciated, as well as the shirt, and... Karkat swallowed nervously and smiled, glancing at her chest as subtly as possible. "Oh, hey." She wasn't wearing anything underneath her shirt. 

The reaction she'd gotten was reassuring enough, and she felt the confidence flow back into her, though she'd almost lost her cool when he'd smiled at her. Blood steadily rising in her cheeks, she smiled back, opening up the thermal hull and pulling out two amber bottles. "Cooking, huh? Feel like a drink too?" She handed him the other bottle and uncapped her's, taking a large swig and letting the bittersweet liquid trickle down her throat. She leaned back against the counter, watching Karkitty cook, catching him looking at her more than once with silent glee. Taking sips from her bottle every so often, she started helping out, cleaning up used cooking utensils and putting away meat and spices. She made sure to scoot past Karkitty every time as well, purposefully dragging her tail across his back and chest while he cooked and cut up portions.

Karkat kept his back to Nepeta as much as he could while he finished up added sauces and spices to the meal to hide the gradually swelling bulge in his pants. Jegus, how the fuck was she so damn _hot_ all of a sudden? He shuddered as her tail dragged across his back again, trying to keep his focus on getting their food ready and not filling a pail. "Here, try this." He handed her a plate and hoped she couldn't see how badly he was blushing. 

"Any good?" The petite cattroll's eyes widened and she squealed, unexpectedly jumping up and hugging Karkat tightly, his face pressed tightly into her cleavage. "Ohmygosh Karkitty this is _amazing_! I am going to cull myself with sustenance tonight! Jegus this stuff is good! What'd you use?" 

"Mmph-" 

"Oh, sorry." She giggled and dropped down, casually pulling the crabtroll's hands to her waist, her tail wrapping around his backside to pull him closer. 

"Y-yeah, glad you like it. Um," Oh Gog, he didn't remember it being so fucking hot in the culinary block. "I used some of those butt-strips we both like, and then I marinaded some of that gill-beast meat with-"

"You know how cute you are right now? You're really cute right now." Nepeta smiled and hugged him tightly, resting her head against his warm chest. 

"Th-thanks?" Of all the times to be nervous... Wasn't he supposed to be the one seducing her? Had Sollux sent her a message to fuck with Karkat? Somewhat confused about the strange turn of events, he gently removed his hands from around Nepeta's waist(how'd they even get there?) and pulled away, taking his drink and plate down to the social block. "C'mon, lets go eat." 

Damn. She'd let herself get carried away and had scared him off. Grimacing, she took finished her drink and retrieved two more before following after Karkat, sitting down beside him on the couch. "So, are we going to watch anything or just sit here?" 

"I dunno. You choose, I'm too tired to decide."

"Tired my ass, all you did was cut some meat."

"But cutting meat is hard. It's hard, like, holy fucking shit I'm tired this shit is h-a-r-d."

Nepeta rolled her eyes and continued to eat while messing around with a myriad of controllers, eventually finding a rather trashy romcom to watch. It wasn't half bad, and contained a gratuitous amount of bucket scenes, and best of all, it starred Troll-Nick Cage. 

"Oh, jegus fuck I forgot how funny his face is when he pours the ketchup."

" 'I _really_ need to see my lusus now'."

"I can't wait 'till we get to that part."

"Of course you can't, perv."

"Like you can talk."

"Stop talking about my kinks."

"I'm going to talk about _all_ of your kinks."

Nepeta gasped and smacked thumped Karkitty in the chest, pouting at his annoyingly smug grin.

"Asshole."

"Bulgemunch."

Ignoring the pouting face besides him, he finished his meal and continued to watch Troll-Cage's antics. He suddenly felt Nepeta setting her head down in his lap, pulling his hands to her hair. He glanced down at her, briefly considering fucking around with her and refusing, but complied anyway. Sighing, he gently began running his fingers through her hair, his attention immediately greeting by muffle purrs. It was hard not to smile. Toying with her a little, he massaged the skin at the base of her horns, occasionally brushing up against the horns themselves. The troll's cheeks slowly filled with olive as the purring's intensity increased, the little troll squirming in his lap, yet not complaining either. His fingers drifted up her horns, casually stroking their smooth surfaces. The reaction was slightly less than subtle. Nepeta had curled up around a cushion, her purring interrupted every so often by a suppressed moan. Normally things would've stopped long before his fingers got anywhere near her horns, but something seemed to be going around tonight, and he wasn't about to stop it anytime soon. 

Without warning, Karkat ceased his ministrations, his hands returning to stroking her hair, leaving the cattroll in quivering ball of gradually fading purrs. She sat up, looking bewildered and irritated. "Why'd you stop?"

"Stop what?" 

"You just-" She growled and bit her cushion in frustration, pushing herself away from the evil, malicious troll, leaning against the armrest of the couch and pouting. She sipped her drink and ignored the crabtroll when he tried to bring her back to cuddle; she wasn't about to let him tease her and get away with it, not tonight. She stared straight ahead, ignoring everything but her drink. 

Nepeta was suddenly interrupted from her shunning when she felt Karkitty set his head down in her lap, looking up at her sincerely. She frowned, pawing at his face, hoping he'd leave her be, but he remained persistent. Her kindness got the better of her and she shifted, allowing him to rest more comfortably in her lap. She let her fingers drift through his messy-yet-neat hair, smiling as she played. Gogdammit, he made it so damn hard to hate him, even if he was a giant nookslurper sometimes. Sighing, she leaned back and pulled Karkat up a little higher to allow her to continue playing with his messy locks. 

One of the more racy scenes came up, involving- a lot of things actually, a little something for every dirty, perverse troll like Karkat and Nepeta. They both were blushing furiously, attempting to act as though they hadn't thought about doing such things to each other at one point in time. "H-hey, let go fuckface."

"What? Oh cr- sorry." She'd been gripping his stunted horns and quickly released them, taking notice of the prominent bulge in his pants. Now was probably as good a time as any. She bit her lip, reconsidering. Did she really have to do this today? The drones weren't supposed to come for at least a week or so, and even then- She squeaked with surprised as she found herself being lifted up and dropped onto Karkitty's hard chest. She frowned down at him, but found she didn't even care that he hadn't even said sorry; it felt nice like this. She settled herself, pulling a cloth over the two of them and setting her cheek down on his chest. Her cheeks flushed as she straddled him and felt the bulge in his pants return. His scent was starting to become overpowering as well, her libido beginning to replace all other thoughts. 

"Hey." 

"Wha- oh." Without realizing it, she had started grinding gently against him, staring straight into his eyes. She wished she was able to cull herself on command a thousand times over. Jegus, she had probably scared him off now, but- He hadn't stopped her, just continued to stare back with those red-flecked irises of his. Oh, shit, he was going to tell her to- "You know what? You're beautiful, cute, and amazingly fucking good at kicking my ass while hunting. You help me work out, cook with me, laugh at my idiotic jokes, and you let me stay at your hive despite my horrifically abusive treatment of you in the past. I am so fucking flushed for you and gogdamn I want to be your matesprite and if you say no I will cull myself with my own gogdamn fucking horns." Nepeta sat still, stunned by his sudden declaration of his love for her. There was really only one, proper response to something like that. Shaking with excitement, she leaned down and kissed the troll squarely on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You filthy fucking pervs can't for the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Karkat lay where he was, shocked somewhat by Nepeta's warm response. His hands instinctively slid to her waist, his eyes closed as he turned his head against her's. He felt her hands ruffle his hair, pulling him closer, her tongue pressing cautiously into his mouth. Growling, he squeezed her rump aggressively, their making-out becoming increasingly more and more vicious until he felt Nepeta freeze up, staring at something else. Karkat glanced over to see Pounce de Leon, leisurely passing through, staring at them all the while with that disconcerting binary smile of her's. Karkat had never imagined that he would die in a situation like this. 

The custodian passed through in silence, only the flicking of her tail suggesting some hidden communication taking place. Both trolls' eyes followed the lusus until she had completely vacated the block before returning their attentions to each other. Nepeta giggled with embarrassment, her hands idly drifting across Karkat's abdomen, averting her eyes from the crabtroll's questioning gaze. "Maybe we should move somewhere a little more suitable...?" 

"Your block maybe?" Nepeta nodded and slid off of her soon-to-be matesprite, pulling him up and dragging him by the hand to her block. She tossed him down onto a conveniently arranged cushion pile accompanied by an equally conveniently ready bucket. If her intentions hadn't been obvious earlier, they were now. 

Smiling shyly, she straddled him and drew her hands up his chest to his collar, unhurriedly undoing the buttons one by one. She ground down against him, humming happily, her cheeks gradually refilling with dark olive as his hands drifted over her body. His fingers touched lightly with experience along her backside and hips, slipping under her shirt to her rumble spheres. She purred quietly as he squeezed gently, his fingers expertly pinching her nipples. Her back arched accordingly, a small moan escaping her lips as pleasure spread throughout her body under his ministrations. After fumbling with them clumsily, she finally managed to undo all of the buttons and helped Karkat wriggle out of the shirt, tossing it aside with a pleased smile. She gazed at his well-defined physique admiringly, running her fingers over the gentle contours of his muscles. 

Feeling her shirt being pulled up, Nepeta lifted her arms without thinking and allowed Karkat to remove the offending garment, her perky rumble spheres shaking slightly as they were freed from their fabric prison. She blushed furiously as she realized that he could see how small she was, her arms self-consciously covering her chest. Gog, she wished that she had Terezi's voluptuous figure. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, she gradually lowered her arms, looking down sheepishly at Karkat's chest. "S-sorry."

Karkat didn't mind. He pulled her down and kissed her again, hoping to distract her from her own insecurities. His hands slid down her back, slipping into her shorts, squeezing her pert rump appreciatively. Smiling against her lips, he rolled over, putting him on top for a brief moment until Nepeta flipped them again. It quickly turned into a wrestle, the two of them rolling over, laughing in between kisses until Karkat won, both of them laying amongst the soft, cool cushions, panting heavily. Karkat lay with his head on her chest, her fingers tussling his hair playfully. "Look at us. We haven't even pailed yet." she murmured, massaging the skin at the base of his horns. He pushed himself off her chest and scooted up with a grin, kissing her playfully. "Imagine what we'll look like _after_ ". 

The heat rose in his cheeks once again as he kissed her again, turning increasingly darker and darker as she began to purr. He moved down to her neck, sucking gently at the supple skin, drawing faint whimpers from the cattroll. Drifting down further, he reached her soft rumble spheres, her back arching as he deftly sucked on one, whirling his tongue around the firm nub. Nepeta squealed, her legs wrapping around behind his back, toes curling. He worked her spheres expertly, giving both equal amounts of attention. His hand left her chest, slipping down into her shorts and undergarments, massaging the sensitive skin between her thighs, eliciting another muted moan from Nepeta. 

Panting heavily, Nepeta looked down to see why he'd stopped, her blood-pusher skipping a beat when she saw what he planned to do. She spread her legs for him, watching as catching his eyes as he leisurely unzipped her shorts with his teeth. With the last of her clothing tossed aside, he lazily pressed his tongue against her nook, drawing it up against her wet slit, teasing her clit and repeating. She struggled to keep her legs apart, her tone thighs threatening to crush his skull as he deftly slipped into her nook, his tongue flitting skillfully in and out of her folds. She squirmed, biting her knuckles to silence her moans as he deftly sucked on her clit. "F-fuck you're good at this." At the moment, nothing seemed sexier than the two nubby horns jutting out from between her legs.

Karkat stopped and pulled away, wiping his mouth before crawling back up to Nepeta. Gog he was hot, looking astoundingly adorable with his hair trussed up and with a hint of olive around his mouth. He pushed the curls of hair out of her eyes, kissing her affectionately. She wrapped her legs behind his back, pulling down his pants whilst he fumbled with the belt. His bulge poked conspicuously through his boxers, receiving a happy giggle from the cattroll, her cheeks flushing. Gosh. She'd forgotten how red it was. Smiling against his lips playfully, she ground up against his bulge, sliding the shaft along her well-lubricated nook, purring happily. She'd waited far too long for this.

Pausing for breath, Karkat steadied himself, panting slightly. The look in the cattroll's eyes was more than enough confirmation. Using his hand, he guided his bulge to her slit, pressing the tip against her soft folds. Moving gently, he pushed the tip into her nook, sighing pleasurably as warm gradually filled his chest. Concerned for Nepeta's comfort, he silenced her whimpers with a kiss, pressing lightly until his entire length was within the hot depths of her nook. He lay still, giving her time to adjust before pulling out, shivering as his bulge met the cold air. 

Nepeta remained tense, her nails digging into the crabtroll's back. It certainly hadn't been pleasant, but not as bad as she had imagined. Relaxing her rather tense body, she pulled with her legs, letting out a breathy moan as he stretched her again. There was that filling sensation, the conflicting pain and pleasure, and then emptiness as he pulled out. The thrusting gradually fell into a steady pace, her whines becoming purrs as his thrusts gained power. The treatment she'd received earlier was nothing compared to this. Every slap of their hips brought fresh waves of warmth and ecstasy, spreading up her spine like live lightning whenever he hit just the right spots. "F-fuck, more-!" she cried out, her nails scraping long red lines across his spine, trembling as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts, the sounds of their pailing clearly audible in the empty block.

Fuck, she was tight as all hell and it was amazing. Taking full advantage of his position, Karkat angled his thrusts perfectly up against her wet nook, making sure to nail that one spot with every thrust. He pounded into her without restraint, moaning Nepeta's name openly, his arms aching with the strain of supporting his weight. Growling in her ear, Karkat slammed into her harder as a familiar warmth spread throughout his lower chest, his muscles tensing up. His thrusting became erratic, all control lost as he felt himself approach his limit. Her nook clenched around him, her legs pulling him deep within her, her teeth sinking into his shoulder. His stamina having reached its limit, he finished, his bright red genetic material spilling into her nook, mixing with her own olive green material. White hot euphoria shot through his body, holding him in place until he was spent, collapsing on top of the cattroll, leaving them both in a messy, sweaty, panting heap. 

They lay for several minutes, just catching their breaths and attempting to remember which muscles did what again. Stars floating across his vision, Karkat propped himself up on his elbows, his mind still reeling from the strength of his orgasm. He knew better than to fall asleep; to do so was to be forced to clean up a very viscous mess when morning came. His entire groinal region was in mild pain and his arms ached, his hair was going to need a good washing and his back stung for some reason. Much better than when he'd been with Terezi. He grinned, kissing Nepeta affectionately on the cheek. "Good?" 

"Yeah... Fuck, we're a mess. Hand me the bucket." With some difficulty, the two of them managed to get their genetic material into the pail, both looking very embarrassed yet happy while filling the bucket. They rearranged the cushions and settled back down, Nepeta laying down on top of Karkat, both appearing very satisfied and content. They lay in the afterglow, listening to the sounds of the forest drifting in, the chirp of the diurnal birds, gentle susurrus of the breeze through the trees. In the tranquility of their afterglow, they fell asleep. 


	9. Morning

A warm breeze washed over a pair of trolls sleeping peacefully beneath a snuggleplane, soft yellow light pouring in through the entrance as Sol began its slow descent towards the horizon. The block was silent, save for the sound of the trolls breathing and the hum of Nepeta's hivetop. Pounce de Leon padded silently through the block, sitting down in front of the trolls. What an adorable pair of wrigglers. Grinning to herself, Pounce departed for the forest, having decided to leave the morning for the new matesprites.

Karkat awoke sometime after, groggy and still somewhat exhausted. His everything kind of hurt in general, his back still stung, his mouth was dry, and he felt and looked like shit. He was hungry, thirsty, exhausted, and happier than he'd ever been in his entire short, pathetic existence. Yawning, he ran his fingers through the tangled mess that was his hair, glancing down at Nepeta, confirming his hopes that it hadn't all been some fucked up dream of his. He smiled, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Gog she was so fucking adorable when she was sleeping. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet, stretching his sore muscles, stumbling around and looking for his pants. Jegus, what a fucking mess. He slid on his pants and stepped out of the block, cringing and squinting at the light. It seemed he'd woken up far, far too early. Fuck that giant fiery asshole. 

Still yawning, Karkat crept into the culinary block, wary of Nepeta's fearsome lusus. He boiled himself some coffee and set a pot of Nepeta's favorite cameowmile tea aside for when she awoke. As he waited for his beverage to boil, he stepped into the mouth of the hive, watching the sun set. The forest was peaceful, with little nut creatures scurrying about collecting nuts, spleenfowls gliding lazily across the darkened sky. He continued to watch with his coffee, leaning against the cool stone wall as he sipped the hot, bitter liquid. Gog he hated the stuff. 

Karkat walked back into the culinary block and set about preparing the most fatty, greasy, carb-loaded breakfast of oink-beast strips. His mouth watered as he watched the thick slices fried in their own juices, spitting hot fat and oil about, their irresistible scent filling the entire block. Determined to make the morning a memorable one, he went all out with the cuisine, preparing slices of toast, frying some cluckbeast offspring, and even going so far as to bake some fluffcircle with syrup. All of the food, combined with a rather creative arrangement (a big ol' smiley face:D) made for a rather appealing heart attack. 

The smell of something delectable wafted over Nepeta's sleeping form, rousing her awake. She smiled, turning over to hug her partner, flopping onto her face. Right. Idiot. He was out there cooking. She mentally facepalmed x2 combo and sat up, stretching out her arms and tail. The blue appendage was all frizzled and disheveled, and she would bet all of the boonbucks in the world that her hair was just as bad. Oh gog, she must look like a fucking mess. She gazed over herself, blushing at the trail of green marks leading down to her crotch, tentatively touching each one. "Ow." Her nook ached too. And her thighs. She giggled for no reason in particular and flopped back down into the cushion pile, burying herself beneath the soft quadrilaterals. Too bad she hadn't woken up first; she was feeling rather frisky at the moment, and if Karkat had stayed to sleep with her... She blushed and wished she had her tablet around to jot down some ideas for art and 'fine-literature'. 

As nice as the cushion pile was, Nepeta had to leave sometime. There was only so much time in the day, and there was hunting, painting, and commissions she had to finish. She stumbled around, looking for suitable clothing. It was still warm out, and she didn't really feel like wearing too much, and settled on Karkat's shirt. She slipped on the slightly oversized shirt and a pair of paw-print boxers before staggering out of the block, stumbling her way through the dark tunnels of her hive.

The egg nose didn't really look at all like a nose, the fluffcircle eyes were all wonky and misshapen, and the whole thing looked sort of stupid. Whatever. It smelled and tasted good and looked greasy as fuck, the only way breakfast should ever be served. Karkat turned around from his oleaginous culinary monstrosity to find an incredibly petite-looking Nepeta stumbling towards him. Did she always look that small or was it just the shirt? He rushed out and caught her as she fell, feeling worried that she was sick or something. "Jegus, you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she laughed, amused at the unfamiliar look of concern on the troll's face. "I can't feel my legs you assface, and my butt kinda hurts..." Karkat rolled his eyes and lifted the squealing troll into his arms, carrying her into the culinary block and sitting her down on the countertop, grumbling something about claws and biting. "Aww, breakfast! And you even made it into a face!" The display was quite possibly the dumbest, most delicious face she had ever seen. "What about the horns?"

"Just eat the damn face." The cattroll laughed again and dug in, visibly pleased with the taste. Gosh, if only every morning could have an amazing breakfast with tea and oinkbeast strips. "Do you think you could do this every morning?"

"Fuck no, this took me half-an-hour, I'm not doing this every fucking day. Besides, we're out of strips now, and we'd have to hunt the oinkbeasts to extinction if we wanted to keep this shit up."

"What if I..." She leaned in to his ear and whispered something that caused the deepest, reddest blush she'd ever seen, as well as his angriest scowl yet. "I really, really fucking hate that you know this shit about me."

"I know it turns you own. Besides, you know I like it too." She pulled the blushing troll to her, wrapping her legs behind his back, her fingers teasing his horns. She kissed him softly, smiling mischievously against his lips, her feet stealthily pushing down his waistband. "What if we just did it here? You can just..."

He blushed furiously, his blood-pusher jumping in his chest. "We don't even have a bucket."

"Who cares? We'll clean it up later." 

"Fine, but if Pounce comes in here-"

"Oh my fucking _gog_ Karkitty, you worry too much. C'mere..."


End file.
